Typically, a mobile communications device has the capability of presenting an Internet page that includes a variety of elements. For example, the Internet page may include textual, graphic, audio, and video elements. Each of the elements that comprise the Internet page can be in a variety of file formats. For example, a graphic element can be in a jpeg or a gif file format, depending on the structure of the Internet page.
Traditionally, before the Internet page is presented on the mobile communications device, the elements of the Internet page are converted into file formats that are compatible with the mobile communications device. The decision as to which elements are converted and what file type is utilized in the conversion are determined based on a service provider or manufacturer supplied specification. The conversion of the Internet page is not based on the preference of the user, but instead on a specification associated with the particular model of the mobile communications device.